Heartbroken
by HeartlessRegal
Summary: Set right after season 3 ending. Regina sees Robin with Marian and leaves the diner. She wants to be alone with her broken heart but who runs after her and gets her to realize that she is wanted and loved... Her son Henry.
1. Chapter 1

So i just wanted to write a little story about what happened in the season finally. If you cant tell after you read this I am so mad and upset on how they brought Marian back for Robin. Is should be interesting however to see how Regina deals with it after her all her character development up to this point, because we all know how she reacted the last time around lol, but seriously I loved them together...

I don't own anything except the mistakes, I'm only human guys.

* * *

Heartbroken.

Heartbroken again. Seeing the scene play out in front of her was become too much for Regina's heart to handle.

_Why did I believe this would work? I should have just put my heart away like I knew I should have._

Regina thought as the tears threaten to fall in front of Emma, in front of everyone. And now some people were actually catching on to what was causing the queens heart to split in to.

Regina couldn't take it anymore, she had to get out of there before she lost all her dignity along with the man she was starting to fall for.

Without another word she turned and walked through enough dwarfs to the exit. If she could feel any part of her magic they would have been tossed across the dinner but she was having a hard time feeling anything right now, except pain terrible pain. Pain she swore she would never feel again.

"Mom. Wait." He faintly heard from one side of the dinner. The dinner was beginning to fill with rumors and whispers, Regina could already tell that he Charming's were already gossiping about the display but she didn't care anymore, she needed to leave this place, she needed out.

Once the sound of the bell placed on the door of Granny's rang though her ears she knew it was ok to let the tears fall. No one would be out there especially after the baby was just named. She had to keep walking though; she could not stop and risk anyone wanting to try to get her to be okay with what is tearing apart her life.

Henry back in the dinner was obviously getting nowhere calling out to her so once he saw her leave without so much as a glance his way he decided to follow her. He may have just got his memories back but he wasn't stupid and he did have ears. Marian was back from the past which means that his mother's chance at happiness was falling apart again.

When he stood and began walking towards the door his blonde haired mother held on to his arm forcing him to stop and face her.

"Henry, stop I don't think she wants anyone…" she tried to finish her sentence, finding it hard to even begin to verbalize what happened but Henry knew it all just by the look in her eyes and what transpired just a few minutes ago.

"What would you know about this? My mom had finally opened her heart to someone after all these years and you go and destroy it in one blow. You may not have known at the time but it still doesn't take away what is happening now." Henry said while he took another step back. Emma then realized just how much her son reminds him of his brunette mother, his diplomatic way of talking, and his protective stance and most important his fire particularly directed at her, yeah defiantly Regina's son.

"So with that said I am going to find her while you sit around and feel you inner turmoil of the consequences of your actions. Most people may not believe this but I do, my mother deserves to be happy… and like it or not you just took that away from her, so thank you." Henry finished.

He didn't even wait for a reply he just continued his walk out of the dinner. Snow and David heard the whole conversation but did not want to intrude. Snow knew the feeling of what it's like to take away someone's happiness, especially to Regina, and it's a feeling that is something you carry even if you believe your intentions are pure.

Regina found herself at the docks of all places. She pasted her office on the way there but she couldn't stop there. No, not with all the fresh memories of the day before with Robin there celebrating the return of her heart. They sat near the fire just talking and kissing until she began to open his shirt and truly showed him what it was like to have her heart back. It would physically kill her if she had to return to his sent in her office right now.

God the pain was intolerable, not even loosing Daniel was this hard; I guess that what it's like to lose your soul mate. Her chest was heavy as she finally sat herself down on a bench overlooking the ocean. She wanted to throw something, just let the anger flood her system until it took away the pain but she knew she couldn't, Henry would hate her if she returned to the vengeful person she once was. But god was it tempting since what she was feeling now was agony.

She didn't really know how long she was there, and truthfully she didn't care since she was crying her eyes out looking out into the dark sea in front of her. Dark and mysterious was the ocean in front of her just like her in some ways. The waves can be rough and dangerous taking no pensioners but it can also be filled of unknown secrets waiting to be recovered by the person who truly wished to see its treasures. She thought Robin was that man but clearly not.

She couldn't blame him though, even though it was ripping her heart in two, having you true love back before your eyes, the mother of your beloved son is something no one should make you choose between. There is no choice really; _he would be a fool if he chooses me over his family_.

She didn't hear his steps approach, over the rolling of the soft waves and her sobs she was trying to control. But as he approached he with caution just because he knew what she could be capable of, she sensed it could only be her son. The only on who care, the only one left.

"Mom… mom." He whispered as he finally stood in front of her. Henry was stunned at his mother's appearance. He had seen tears in her eyes more than one, but never like this. His heart went out to her, gone was the strong, resilient, do whatever it takes mother he knew. Now what sat in front of him looked like a shell of a being, one with so much pain that it would seem like there was nothing left in the world.

"You shouldn't be here…" Regina was able to say. It was almost cold the way she said those words but Henry knew it wasn't meant to take personally.

"Mom, you shouldn't be alone right now." he said softly wanting her to look at him but she didn't instead her head fell to her lap as more tears fell from her eyes. So he did the thing that she did for him every time she talked to him, he knelt down to be at eye level with her. Now he could see her face which still didn't have the courage to face him.

"Henry…" she shook her head. She didn't need him seeing her so broken but she lost the energy to fight him. Everything was beginning to go numb which wasn't good. Because once that starts her wall will rebuild itself and Henry knew that it may never come down again not even for him.

"Mom. Please look at me." He pleaded. He couldn't wait any more; he brought both his hands up reaching for her face. He began wiping the tears with his thumb as he gently raised her faces so he could see her eyes that were so red from crying. Her makeup still looked flawless but her face was still blotchy and a bit swollen but what was in her eyes was what saddened him. The fire was gone.

"Henry you should go, your _family_ will want you back." She put a little dig in the word family just to try to make her feel better, but it didn't. As soon as it came from her lips she regretted it because she loved Henry too much to hurt him like that.

"Henry I'm sorry I…" she tried to say but her loving son cut her off.

"No. mom don't. You don't need to apologize. Emma should. What she did to you, I'm so so sorry mom." He said as another tear ran down his face. He saw her with Robin a few times and anyone could see a change when she was with him. He knew she loved him with all her heart but when she was with Robin she had the glow about her. That is what it's like when you're in love.

"Mom, I'm not leaving so you can stop trying to get rid of me. I know your suffering but just like you told me I will never let you go mom. You have made so much progress for me and your love saved us all. I love you mom."

Regina just stared into her son eyes as he spoke. She didn't know what to say really. Here he was, the only one who cared enough to go after her. To make sure she was okay and able to get her to see what she could still live for. True her heart was broken but Henry was the only thing that kept her from ripping it out of her chest and crushing it into the sea.

"Henry, I just don't know what to do anymore. You know I love you but this pain, I just." She was being honest she just didn't know. She shook her head still with his hands on her face.

"I know your hurting but how about you and I go home." He said with a small smile. It was getting late and the chill in the air was beginning to get worse since they were by the water.

"I don't think Emma would want…" she was going to say that she would not let him stay the night because they still did not trust her but the look on Henry's face caused her to stop and let him take over again. _When was he becoming the adult in this scenario?_

"Mom I am staying with you and there is nothing you can say to change that so let's get going." He said sternly but still with concern laced within it. Regina with a huff of air leaving her lungs pushed herself off the bench and waited for Henry to get off the ground.

"Sweetheart I don't think I could walk past Granny's to our house do you mind…" she knew he hated magic but she couldn't walk past that place causing someone to see her, especially Robin, it would be the death of her in that moment.

"If you use magic. It's okay mom go ahead. Bring us home." He said as he brought his arms around his mother for a long overdue hug. She hugged him just as tight never wanting to let go. As she kissed his hair with all the love and strength she had left they were engulfed in purple smoke and the next minute were standing in the grand foyer of Regina's mansion.

"Henry I'm really not up for anything tonight, if you don't mind I'm just going to head to bed. Goodnight sweetheart." She said sweetly. It was true you could start to hear her voice flattening out and the tears were beginning to stop but she still looked like a shell of her former self. So once Henry heard her door shut from down stares he quickly went to his own room a got changed, ready to go to bed himself but he had no intention on sleeping in his own room tonight. True he felt like sleeping with is mom was to babyish but under the circumstances he would gladly snuggle up to her tonight and any other night she needed him, because that's was any parent would do for their child if it was reversed.

He heard her soft cries from outside the door so he knew she was still awake so he opened the door gently as to not startle her and then walked to her bed to craw in beside her. She continued to let the tears fall down her cheeks but smiled as she felt Henry's small but growing form against her right side.

"I'm here mom, and I'm never leaving again. I promise." He said quietly and he rested his head on her shoulder and draping his arm around her middle. She held him for dear life, these moments made her miss the nights where little Henry would come in her room and beg to sleep with her after a nightmare, needing her to keep him safe but it looks like this time around it was Henry keeping her safe.

"Thank you, my prince." She said trough tired eyes and shaky breath. Her body was so tired now and she was fighting to stay awake but with Henry by her side she knew she could let her guard down for this one night and fall into sleep. For she knew when she awoke she would have the one love she truly wanted and every really needed, her son.

* * *

So what do you guys think? Let me know. I love hearing form all of you...


	2. Chapter 2

Hey everyone! Sorry I haven't written anything I a while but I was a little bit distracted on the fact that I got to meet Rebecca Mader, Sean McGuire Lee Arenberg and… Lana Parrilla! How cool is that. They were all so sweet; I have been on cloud nine ever since.

I'll try to post more now that my once in a lifetime trip has been completed.

Hope you all like this chapter.

Nothing is mine except for the mistakes, sorry.

For four days, Regina felt like she was on Auto Pilot. True the only time she felt anything was when Henry was around her but even then she still felt the constant pain of her heartbreak.

After the fifth day of wallowing in her home, avoiding every call from the unchaining's, she decided she needed to get some fresh air and show her face to the people of Storybrooke. True there was a chance of her running into the happy family but she was still the queen and she had to show that no man could ever truly break her down, even though that's exactly what he did. She got changed, putting on a black dress with matching heels, did her makeup and hair perfectly and to finish it off put on a medium length pea coat since it was getting quite cold out as of late. But she shook that off and took her keys from her bag and drove out of her driveway to Granny's for a coffee before she would head to her office. True nothing major happened while she was away from her workplace but that meant that she would have a lot of paperwork backed up. Maybe if she drowned in work it could help her situation.

After a quick drive to Granny's she walked cautiously to the door feeling a little more afraid at every step. She really didn't think she could see them yet, but she had to do this. With a deep breath in she reached for the handle and opened the door. When she walked in everyone stopped their conversations and looked at the Queen.

Well at least there not here. I can handle these idiots any day.

She gave the whole diner an eye roll before she walked up to the stools to order her coffee to go. Ruby gave her a sympathetic glance before she walked away with Regina's order. She could still feel lingering eyes lingering around her which made her feel very awkward but it was nothing new. They used to do this all the time but the only difference this time it was a personal mater, her love life was on display, she was surprised that the newspaper hadn't put in on the front page by now.

When she finally got her coffee she was o ready to leave. Her armor was strong but with everyone pocking wholes with their stairs and their whispers that even a deft man could hear she walked straight and tall out of Granny's . The worst of aver since now she just had to get into her car and drive to her office. Her office was another sanctuary in her life; she had control of everything, what got done, who worked for her and who she saw every day. But life was just about to throw her another curve ball.

"Ginaaaaaa!" she knew that voice anywhere. The voice was growing louder and louder from behind her, so she placed her coffee on roof of her car and just in time too because not a second later she felt two little arms tackle her lower half. She was conflicted, on one hand she felt so relieved, she did miss the little boy in between her agony of missing his father and on the other hand she knew he wouldn't be here alone which meant within a minute there would be one of two people would be approaching her forcing a conversation she might not be ready for.

"Hello my little night." She put on a smile before she was able to turn around to see Roland's bright shining face looking up at her. His little dimples actually got her to laugh slightly, he was just too cute in her opinion and he did remind her of henry a little at that age.

"R'gina where have you been? I've missed you." He said innocently. What could she truly say to this little boy? When she was first introduced to Roland he immediately took a liking to her to everyone's surprise especially his father since he was always a shy child with new people but with Regina it was the opposite.

She took the little boy's hands way from her legs so she could get down on her knees to talk to him. "Well Roland you've been so busy with your momma right?" She kept her smile in tack even though just talking about his mother made her inside turn.

His face fell a little Regina noticed and when she brought his face back to her she was interrupted by not one of them but both father and mother. O great the worst possible scenario filling this conversation with awkward small talk.

"Roland what did I say about running off like that?" his smooth husky voice could melt her if they were still together, but they weren't she had to remember that.

"I'm sorry papa." Roland said turning to his father but not leaving Regina's vicinity. Here was the awkwardness coming. All three adults fell silent until Roland interrupted them. "Papa why is R'gina so sad?" She actually forgot how perceptive children can be, he saw right though her the entire time. She sighed slowly before she began to stand. Instinctively Robin extended his hand to help her up but she didn't take it.

"I'm fine." She said almost flatly. She dusted her knees off once she was standing up straight. She put her hand on Roland's head ruffling his hair slightly and addressed him again.

"Roland I'm not sad, I'm actually happy I've missed you too." She said with a smile. She brought him into a tight hug after that looking down at him instead of his parents who here in front of her. He whispered into her which she almost missed but he didn't want his parents to hear him. "I miss you being my momma."

And that's was broke her, well if she was alone, she would die if she let them see her slip. But his little confession pulled at her heart, he actually though her his new mother? She did love him like her own but she didn't think it was reciprocated but…

"Roland I think we should go, the Queen probably has many things to do." It was Marian's turn to speak up even though you could hear the venom though every word.

"I prefer Regina." she informed Marian with very little expression.

"Ok. By Gina." He said to her as he reluctantly took his mother and father's hand. Before the loving family left her sight to walk into Granny's Robin too said goodbye.

"Have a good Day Madame Mayor. "She nodded feeling her mask beginning to slip. Having him saying nothing was almost as bad as him talking to her.

"Mr. Locksley." She said before turning away. She took her coffee now luke warm off the top of her car but before she got in her car she turned once more. He didn't turn around but Roland had. Now his little face was sad. And it wasn't really her fault be she still felt responsible. She brought her hand up so her face blowing a kiss to her little night which made him smile. She smiled a genuine smile his way before she waved taking her leave in her car. A single tear fell from her face before she even stated her car so before she completely broke down she stared the car and raced into the streets of Storybrooke to her office. Just hoping that she can lock herself in her office maybe she wasn't strong as she thought, if a child could see through her what about his father, what would he say about her now?


End file.
